Moments
by littlehonestgirl
Summary: When Amanda and Katie decide to take a trip to England to meet One Direction, they expect to meet them, but not as quick as they did. Will friendships and love strike? Or will hatred and enemies begin? ONE DIRECTION STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So i have recently ... well since a while now, actually fallen in love with so many bands .. so I decided to write about one .. **

**THIS IS A ONE DIRECTION STORY! ( i dont own them, im pretty sure simon cowell does .. )**

**ANYWAYS! i hope you like it.. review and all that please!**

**Val**

Amanda's P.O.V

I gritted my teeth against the scream I wanted to let out. I knew it would be useless, and would just do us worse with the distraction. This was quite the car ride I was experiencing. Even with a legal driver, it wasn't safe. I was starting to regret my decision of renting a car instead of just taking the bus everywhere.

"There's a stop sign there, Cassie, stop!" I heard my best friend, Alison that was right next to her. I felt the car come to a complete stop. I shut my eyes tightly, and opened them to find we had safely stopped. I sighed in relief. Why did the roads have to be different in England?

When the car started again, I heard a tire screech. I winced and looked at my other best friend, Katie and she was looking kind of sick. I could relate. All of a sudden, the car had swerved off to the right side, hitting another car in the process. I held on to the driver's seat and shut my eyes waiting for the spinning to stop. When it did, I looked up and waited for my eyes to adjust while Cassie was panicking.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked desperately while I tried to find my voice. They all yelled back their answers and waited for mine. I gulped, trying to find a way out, but the car had tipped over on my side and I could not reach the handle. I tried to speak again and finally found my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine… "I said and heard more voices, male voices, coming. I struggled to put myself upright to tell Katie to open the door and get out and call for help. After succeeding, I opened my mouth but it wasn't me who spoke.

"Is everyone alright in there? We've called the ambulance, they'll be here soon." A male voice, with a heavy accent, even though it was hard to tell if it was fully an English accent. Everyone froze, but strangely enough, I did.

"We're all alive" I yelled back and heard the siren wail. They were quicker here than in America. I heard the door open and they hauled Katie and Allie out and I heard other voices talking to them , making sure they were okay. Me and Cassie were another story since we were both on the right side, where the car had fallen on.

I felt the door open, and I had to wait until they got her out and soon went to me. I flinched, feeling my foot that had been broken in the crash and it pounded as they dragged me out. They told me to stand up, but I couldn't keep my balance, so a boy with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes helped me stand. I felt as if I knew him, he couldn't be famous, could he? Why would he be in a regular car if he's famous?

"Um, thanks." I said shyly, moving my brown hair out of my hazel eyes. He led me to a bench they had set up on the grass and he set me down while the paramedics worked their magic. "Uh, sorry about the crash, we're tourists and as you can see, we haven't really gotten the hang of the driving style." I continued. To my surprise, he laughed loudly. I wondered if I should take offence.

"Don't worry about it, it was partly my fault, I'm also learning to drive and should have been more careful." He said, and I noticed he had an accent. But I knew it wasn't British. He smiled at me with his crooked, imperfect, but not ugly smile. It was so contagious, and despite the throbbing in my foot, I just had to smile back.

"Least you were sure you were driving on the right side.." I said, glaring at Cassie. He laughed again which made me wonder; was I really that amusing to him, or is he just easily amused?

"I like you. I'm Niall." He said, and I raised my eyebrows, but deciding to let it go. I sighed, holding out my hand.

"I'm Amanda." I said, and he took my hand. I heard laughing and talking come closer and I looked up from the floor to find two other boys had come. This is when it all came rushing, I felt a wave of excitement, why hadn't I known before? One Direction, my favourite boy band was standing right in front of me.

I recognized them, but attempted to keep my cool. I took a deep, calming breath before looking at them again. Harry had the craziest curls, a cheeky smile and had a confident stance. Louis was leaning against him, and his straight hair went out from all places, but it looked good. His smile was friendly, and to be honest, it made my heart skip a beat. I was clearly having a difficult time keeping my fan girl ego down.

"You alright? Sorry about Niall, the lads and I had a difficult time letting him go on, and clearly, you can tell I should have driven." Harry said, and I chuckled at his teasing while Niall glared at him.

"I'm fine, are the rest okay? I didn't get to see them, and- " I looked down at my foot and smirked at the pun. "I'm a bit wrapped up at the moment.." I said, frowning when they lifted me on a wheelchair.

I was answered by the worried voices of my friends coming over and I smiled in relief. They had some scratches and bruises, but overall no broken bones. Unlike me, who was stuck in a cast for God-knows-how-long.

"Where's Zayn?" Asked Louis, looking around for his bandmate. Zayn appeared out nowhere it seemed, and said his famous catch phrase.

"Vat's happenin?" He said and Louis flinched back in surprise. I snickered at that and squealed when someone started pushing my wheelchair. He looked over at saw that a random was pushing me and looked at me. I sent him a questioning look.

"Want me to push you in?" He asked politely, and I blushed at my celebrity being so nice to me. I nodded with a slight smile. He smiled, and took over the wheelchair. He let go and I couldn't help myself, this could be my only chance.

"Can you stay, please?" I asked timidly, looking down. I was expecting him to make up some lame excuse, because, I did crash into him. Okay, I hadn't crashed into him, but still.

**Okay so, if you liked this, just click review and leave something. Please feel free to correct any mistakes, and be nice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So the first one had good feedback .. :) And so i decided to put up the second chapter... However, if you can come off anon , so I can thank you properly. **

**-Valeria**

Katie's P.O.V

I watched as Amanda was pushed away on her wheelchair, and noticed she was blushing. I smiled to myself, and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Allie or Cassie. When it wasn't, instead of focusing on the person in front of me, I wondered where they were.

The person who had tapped me was trying to catch my attention by poking me over and over again with a curious look on his face. I blinked, and focused on him. He didn't notice, so I slapped his hand away when he kept poking me. He looked up and I blushed at my reaction.

"Uh, sorry about that, and the crash," I said, and he smiled. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he was smiling at. He noticed and stuck out his hand, I looked it at wordlessly.

"It's alright, could happen to anyone, I'm Liam." He said, and I took in his hand, which was cove red by glove, I noticed how cold it was and was grateful that I had brought my jacket with me. I also noticed he had a heavy English accent. He had wild curly hair and a friendly smile.

"I'm Katie, are you all alright? That was a bad crash." I said, and let go once we shook hands. He smiled and nodded. "That's good, how many of you were in that car?" I asked, curious.

"Uh, 5 of us, the lads are just helping your friends out." He explained, and then nodded behind me. I found them, 5 counting Liam. I looked at him again. "What about you? 4 of you, or did they miss someone?" He said, worried. I smiled reassuringly.

"Yep, there are 4 of us, well 3 now that Mandy has to go to the hospital for her foot, are any of you hurt?" I asked, and noticed I was actually bothering to keep up a conversation with him. He nodded and looked around.

"Um, I think we have to catch up with your friend.." He said, and grinned at something he saw. I looked behind me to see Cassie and another curly-haired guy had met and it looked like they were in a heated argument about something. "Although we could go help Harry out.." He added, and I assumed the curly haired guy's name was Harry.

"Uh, yeah, Cassie- The girl he's arguing with, won't stop until he says she's right about whatever.. " I said, chuckling at them. He laughed along, leading the way.

"Yeah, and I guess Harry doesn't like admitting he's wrong." He said, approached the boy named Harry and clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. His eyes landed on me and a smile appeared, showing his dimples, which I have to say, was really freaking adorable.

"Hey Liam, who's your friend?" He said cheekily, smiling at me in a way that made me press my nails into my palms.

"I'm Katie, you are?" I asked, smiling at him. He seemed to pick up on something, because his smile turned flirty. I heard Liam mutter something under his breath and Harry glared at him.

"I'm Harry, and if you are the one who crashed into our car, you are completely forgiven." He said, and I looked at Cassie , who was talking to another guy, who had spiky black hair. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh, that wasn't me, that was my friend.." I said honestly, and he turned curious. I smiled at the curiosity clear in his face.

"Which one of your ... lovely friends" He said, wanting to bash Cassie, but not really wanting to start anything bad around me. Smart boy, and if he did, that accent would make me forgive him in a matter of seconds.

"The one you were bickering with just a second ago," I answered him and he raised his eyebrows, pointing to Cassie.

"Her?" He asked and I nodded, he sighed and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back and he put up a finger, motioning me to wait and I just stared on as he walked over to Cassie, said something and he was slapped. I was stifling my laughter when he came back.

"Not funny…" He said, rubbing his cheek. I started laughing out loud and he glared at first, but soon a smile grew on his face. I looked at him suspiciously, what was he thinking? "You hurt my feelings…" He said, pouting. I smirked.

"Aww, you poor baby." I mocked and he pouted even more if possible. I laughed at his expression, but he smirked, not able to hold it in. "What did she say, anyway?" I said, and he looked like he didn't want to talk about.

"Um, she said I was a ... asshole was it? What does that mean, anyway?" He asked, looking confused at our American words. Well, Canadian, but whatever. I laughed shaking my head, when Liam and some other kids called us.

Harry took my hand, and rushed over to them, I laughed stupidly while running along. I met the rest of the boys, and saw Allie and Cassie there, each kidding around, and waiting for the ambulance to leave, so we could. It didn't seem like we had just crashed, but we were all alive, and we had just met each other, and plus, what are you supposed to do when an ambulance won't leave?

I met the other boys, turns out their names were Zayn and Niall. Zayn had black hair that was about 3 inches tall, and brown eyes, and looked the type that could be a jock. Niall was a blonde guy, with blue hair and a british accent which I had some troubles understanding. I learnt that they were coming back from a competition called "X-Factor" that they had to just come in third place in.

I apologized and they shook it off, saying they felt important just getting to the finals. Before we knew it, we were all squished in the car and heading for the hospital. Oh how fun that would be, going to hospital.

**Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, and in Amanda's point of view! Review and all that.. Thank **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I love how much feedback this is getting I feel so special, and I decided to write an extra long chapter, and make you all happy… (hopefully) anywhoo ..**_

_**I DON'T OWN ONE DIRECTION – I own the others though .. **_

_**I want Louis T.T … **_

Amanda's P.O.V

I was expecting rejection, and I readied myself for it, what I wasn't expecting however, was what actually came.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, and then looking behind him. I blushed again; I was being so stupidly shy.

"Uh, yeah, I mean if you want to … "I said, looking down. I looked up and again and was rewarded with one of those slow smiles.

"Yeah, just got to warn the lads, be right back!" He yelled, running to a crowd that had appeared. I hissed under my breath as a paramedic touched the swollen part of my foot and I heard footsteps coming up. I looked up to see Louis coming up, glancing at my foot, looking genuinely anxious.

"That looks like it hurts, you sure you're okay?" He asked me, and I half smiled and nodded. He didn't seem convinced, but he came around the back and pushed my wheelchair up the ramp and sat on one the beds. I was spread out on a hospital bed which I did not like. They fixed it up and left to drive the van, leaving me and Louis alone.

"So, let's get to know each other…" He said, looking around the van, obviously never been in a hospital car before. I guess I know why he wanted to come. Either that or he really did want to get to know me.

"Okay, want to play 20 questions?" I asked, and he chuckled at my choice of words. I stared up at the ceiling, feeling my face heat up, for the millionth time today.

"Sure, we got plenty of time, I'll ask you something first…" He said, and paused to think. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Purple and blue," I responded immediately. He chuckled and thought again.

"Is this taking turns, or all you first, then all me?" He wondered, not sure what to do next. I played with my fingers, thinking, wanting to know more about him.

"Um, how about we take turns, right now it's 1-you , 0-me" I answered and thought about my question. I decided to keep it simple with. "What's your favourite number?" I asked.

"21." He said without hesitating. "When's your birthday?" He asked, without pausing.

"February 28, yours?" I said, expecting the "so close to the leap year" comment I always got. As predicted he made a face, and said the exact words. I asked him his birthday and he responded.

The game went on, and when it got to question 10; what kind of music do you like? We felt the van stop, and Louis got up, and went behind me, waiting for the door to open. The door opened and I was pushed through the ramp. We were put in the waiting room and were sitting there for a few minutes before my name was called, and in a matter of minutes my foot was wrapped up in a cast.

"Ugh, first trip to England and I break my foot…" I muttered, and heard Louis laugh. I smiled despite of my negativity, just because I couldn't stay mad when he was around.

I heard giggles and some bickering going on in the waiting room and I recognized Katie, Cassie and Allie, along with four other boys, one I recognized as Niall, the guy who had helped me stand and seemed to really enjoy laughing.

"Mandy! You're okay!" I heard Cassie say and I smiled at her. I was bombarded with hugs and I just stood there on crutches, not knowing what to do. Hell, I can't walk with these, let alone balance on of them.

"Uh, I'm alive, and with a broken foot." I said, smiling and pointing out the obvious. They all laughed and picked up their bags. The four boys sitting with them got up too, and I got ready to introduce myself.

"Are you okay? I mean you just said you were okay, but we want to make sure." Liam said, and I smiled.

"Yep, I'm good; I'm Amanda by the way." I said, wanting to stick out my hand with the introduction, but I didn't trust myself.

There was also the fact that I was literally trying to keep from screaming, I mean seriously; my favourite band, all of them, standing right in front of me.

"I'm- "He started saying, but I cut off , wanting to skip the introduction, because I really just wanted to go home. Rather, to the hotel so I could unpack what's left of my clothes. This was almost nothing now because of the crash.

"Liam, I know, I've watched X-Factor, and I've already met Niall, and you're Zayn , and you're Harry." I said, looking around for Louis. He appeared beside me. "And I've already met Louis, but let me just say, you guys were all amazing in the X-Factor, to me , you should've won, but the one who wins never really gets too far, and you guys I know, you are going really far." I said, and smiled at each of them , being rewarded with their smiles.

"I didn't know you were a fan.." Louis said, biting into an apple. I shrugged it off, and started to make my way to the door, and heard the footsteps behind me , telling me they were following. I started to think.

"How are we getting anywhere? One car isn't enough for nine people," I said, and they all froze. Zayn was the one who spoke, in his heavy accent, I found it slightly difficult to understand.

"I don't know… Any ideas?" He said, and I thought for a little while, and I sighed, shaking my head. Great, now we're stranded.

"How about I take two of you ladies back, and then come back?" Louis suggested after a short pause but all the boys protested, which really just made me wonder.

"At the speed you drive in, a turtle could do it faster" Harry said, shaking his head angrily.

"We could take the bus... If anyone here knows the bus routes.." Liam suggested, looking around.

"The girls aren't from here, and we've all been out of the country for a while, so we won't remember..." Zayn said, deciding to sit on the curve.

Niall joined him while he thought of a suggestion. He sighed, giving up.

"Wait a second..." Cassie said. "Who was driving you guys before?" She asked.

"Niall.. And you can see how that ended ..." Liam said, shooting an apologetic smile at his friend.

"I think she meant who drove you all here from the airport you must have come from?" Allie continued and I noted she hadn't said much.

"Oh, Simon gave us a limo. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Louis asked, and I soon caught on, too. 

"You've gone completely mental!" Zayn exclaimed and we all flinched back at his outburst. I was starting to think _he _was the one gone mental, rather bipolar, but I wouldn't say anything. Katie, on the other hand, couldn't hold back.

"Oh, and what makes you think we've gone 'mental'?"Katie asked him, a little harsh, and I flinched, knowing that Katie could keep a grudge and it probably wouldn't be too comfortable. I tried shooting Zayn a glance that clearly told him to shut up but he didn't see. 

"We just got kicked out of the X-Factor; we embarrassed him in front of all of UK! We all failed at the competition! We can't call him and say "oh hey mate, sorry about not winning and making you look good, but can you give us a ride and then we'll never speak again?" Zayn said,now standing and pacing. Liam placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's alright mate, we need to get back, and as you can see, we can't walk for two major reasons..." He said, gesturing to Amanda on crutches.

I smiled, seeing Liam comfort him and trying to him down. I could easily see him as my best friend. Niall stood up, taking out his phone, no doubt searching through his contacts. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Um, yes this is him..." He spoke shyly. Before speaking, he put the phone on speaker phone. "Hey Simon, how are you?" He said going in the center of the crowd we had created.

"I'm fantastic, actually. Are you boys busy tomorrow? I need to set up a meeting." He said and we all looked at Niall.

"Uh, actually would it be alright if we had it now?" Liam asked, taking the phone from Niall in order for him to speak into it.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, actually. I'll pick you boys up." He said and we all smiled.

"Um, we have four other people with us actually, would you mind if..?" Liam began, but Simon was already ahead of him.

"Alright, I'll send a limo down, text me the address." He said as his goodbye and hung up.

I glanced at Zayn, and he looked guilty. He looked like he wanted to apologize for his outburst, but Katie avoided him. He looked at me, and I winked and he seemed slightly confused. I laughed a little, causing Louis to come out of whatever world he was in, and look at me. I smiled at him, and he still looked confused.

"It's nothing, don't worry, you're not missing out on much while on planet Pluto." I said jokingly, causing him to smirk.

"Actually, I was on Mars with Megan Fox, thank you very much, but that was a good guess." He responded, and I laughed, almost losing my balance. He chuckled, making sure I was okay, and leaned against a wall.

"You can sit, you know." I said, motioning towards the curve. He shook his head stubbornly.

"I reckon I could. I like standing, and keeping you company." He said, and I smiled at his words, then the conversation going on brought us to listen to them.

"Well, now we wait." Zayn said, taking his spot on the curve again. "How long did he say he would take?" He asked.

I saw Liam sit beside him, so and Katie sitting beside him. Niall took the other side soon followed by Cassie, then Harry, making her glare and he just chuckled, but Allie soon followed and sat next to Harry and they started talking. 

"About an hour…" Niall responded. His stomach growled and he laughed. The boys all glanced at him. He grinned, taking out a few bills from his pocket and looking around, then his light blue eyes lit up. "There's a Nando's over there, want to go get something to eat?" He said, and shrugged. "We've got an hour to kill.." He said.

_**Hope you all liked it! Review and all that, and thank you to ThalialsAwesome for author alert, favourite author, and favourite stories you made my day, and thank you so much! 3 **_

_**Anywho, I hope you liked it and the next chapter is going to be in Katie's P.O.V **_

_**-Valeriaxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I got 3 favourites, and one story alert for the last chapter. That made me really happy. Unfortunately, school might get in the way. I will try and post two chapters a week, but exams are coming up soon and I really need to study. **_

_**BUT I will try my best at it. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION – simon cowell does, DAMNIT SIMON, GIMME GIMME! , oh and their mommies, too. **_

Louis P.O.V

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop imagining Hannah when looking at Amanda. I should feel guilty, but I'm not quite sure what it means. Am I finally over her? Or is it getting worse?

I seriously didn't want it to get worse. It sure as hell hurt a lot now, just thinking about it. Before I went into my own little dark world, Amanda started laughing, startling me, but I didn't show it, of course, I was great at hiding bad emotions; most times. Although, I did shoot her a confused look, considering nothing said anything funny.

She noticed and smiled at me, and I cocked an eyebrow. Just what the hell was so funny?

"It's nothing, don't worry, you're not missing out on much while on planet Pluto." She joked, and I smirked at this, immediately thinking of a comeback.

"Actually, I was on Mars with Megan Fox, thank you very much, but that was a good guess," I retorted, and caused her to start laughing. I chuckled at her, but saw she was loosing her balance, so I stabilized her.

"You could sit, you know." She told me, gesturing to the curve. I shook my head, not wanting to leave her alone, I mean she would feel so left out and I would feel guilty.

"I reckon I could. I like standing, and keeping you company." I said honestly, leaning against a wall. I could tell she wanted to say more, but Zayn interrupted. She seemed so concerned.

And this, of course reminded me about how Hannah always worried about me. I shook the thought of after a slight second.

"Well, now we wait." Zayn said, sitting down on the curve, and he looked tense. I watched him cautiously, knowing exactly what was wrong. He had gone a full day without a smoke, and that was hard for him. Especially on a day like this.

I saw Liam sit beside him, and Katie sat beside him. Niall took the other side soon followed by Cassie, then Harry, making her glare and he just chuckled, but Allie soon followed and sat next to Harry and they started talking. 

"About an hour…" Niall responded. His stomach growled and he laughed. I grinned at him, shaking my head at his never ending hunger. He looked around, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Either he saw Buble, or. "There's a Nando's over there, want to go get something to eat?" He said, and shrugged. "We've got an hour to kill..." He said.

Yep, Nando's. I shrugged, not really minding were we went, but not wanting to stay outside an hour. Everyone else's feeling was mutual, so we decided to go. I stayed behind, walking with Amanda since she wasn't used to the crutches. I frowned.

"We need something for Amanda, she's not keeping up." I announced, and they all looked around. Zayn squinted at the hospital door, and we all saw him sprint towards the door. Next thing we all knew, he was wheeling himself down the hill and falling flat on his face.

Me and the group laughed, and he got up hastily, pushed the chair to Amanda, and put her crutches away. She smiled at him in thanks, and leaned back, putting her foot up. I took over, pushing her along.

"I can tell you just love pushing things." She said, and I smiled a little at her adorable accent. It wasn't American, or Canadian it was a little Canadian, but mixed in with an accent I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't enjoy pushing around things… take a truck for example, I would detest pushing that." I explained, and she shook her head, and I couldn't see if she was smiling or not, but I had a gut feeling she was.

"What question were we on?" She asked, referring to our previous game of 20 questions. I thought about it as we arrived at Nando's.

"I believe it was number 10, the ride was pretty quick, I'd say." I responded, pushing the wheelchair button, and going in. I heard Liam politely ask for a table and thankfully the place was empty so it didn't take long. We were all seated and we ordered some starters.

"This is awkward, I don't like it." One of the girls said. She had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes much like Niall, but her eyes were a deeper colour, much more mysterious. She wore her hair in braids, and had plastered make-up on her face. Niall laughed at her, and I sat back in my chair, throwing a careless arm around him, rubbing his hair.

"Then let's get to know each other." He said, fixing his hair, and diving for a chip. I raised an eyebrow, willing to see how this would go. I looked over at Amanda, and she was texting. I looked at her phone and it said 'Mom'.

"We all know each other's names, right? It'd be quite odd if not." Katie said, and we all nodded in agreement. A thoughtful look crossed her face. I fake yawned loudly, and attention was on me. I grinned.

"Well, I have an idea, if you don't mind." I started. They all looked at me curiously, I lifted my arm, calling for the waitress to come. "Excuse me, but would you mind getting us eight mints, please?" I asked politely, and she nodded and walked away.

"Louis, what in the bloody hell are you up to?" Zayn asked me, and I winked. He shook his head just as the mints arrived at our table. I picked them up and spread them out in the middle.

"It's simple. We all grab a mint, and whoever doesn't, has to say something about them." I said, and frowned, thinking about how awfully boring that sounded.

"Oh, it has to include your celebrity crush." Harry added, with a grin. I smiled at that.

"Yeah! Now we're getting places!" I said, high fiving him. I looked around for more suggestions. Zayn spoke up.

"And you need to do a dare, no matter how insane it could be." He smirked. I laughed, throwing my head back.

"Alright?" I asked, and everyone nodded. I grinned; this should be fun. I placed the mints on the table. And looked at everyone. "Ready? 1, 2, 3, GO!" I yelled, diving in for one, and getting it. I looked around the table, and saw that everybody but Liam had a mint in their hands.

I laughed at him. "First, dare." I said, tapping my chin, attempting to think of something he wouldn't normally do. "Get your ID out." I demanded. He did as told, and flashed me it.

"I dare you to get completely pissed." I said, and he stared in disbelief at me. I raised my arm, smirking at him.

"Yes, sir?" The lady's voice said. I turned to her.

"The young lad would like a pitcher of beer, please." I said, and gesturing towards Liam. He smiled warily at her and she smiled a friendly smile. Not that I noticed, I was too busy nudging Amanda. She looked up and I bit my lip, meeting her yellow-green eyes. I blinked.

"Who you texting?" I asked her, and she looked back down, fiddling with her phone. I patiently waited while the table broke out in chuckles as what I assumed was Liam chugging the whole pitcher.

"Um, my mom, I'm trying to convince her I'm fine, it's not really working out…"She said with a chuckle, when the screen lit up and words popped. I tried to read it and recognized some words.

"Is this Spanish?" I asked, a little too loudly. She looked up to find everyone staring at her. She picked up at chip, and started chewing at it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm originally Colombian." She responded, after she swallowed. I nodded, my attention turning towards Liam as he finished off a last cup of beer. I raised an eyebrow.

"How many pitchers?" I asked and he held up 5 fingers. I nodded in approval. "Now tell us something about yourself." I said, leaning in , interested.

"I like turtles." He slurred, and we all burst into laughter. "I'm scared of spoons." He looked at a spoon that was in front of him, screamed and fell off his chair. That made me clutch my stomach in laughter.

Harry put himself back together first, getting the mints together, and popping one in his mouth. He mimicked me by placing them all on the center on the table.

"Okay, ready. 1, 2, 3 GO!" He yelled and we all grabbed at the mints. Again, I came out with a mint. I looked around for the person without the mint.

It was Katie. She laughed along with the others, but it was nervous laugh. I felt bad. But not bad enough. After all, I was the prankster of the group.

"Dare first. I dare you to…" I said, stopping , and allowing anyone else to join in. Liam joined in, and it was extremely difficult to understand him now that he was slurring all his words.

"Make her dance with me." He said, and I took a while to process it. I shrugged, should be embarrassing enough. He smiled, got up dizzily and offered her his hand. She blinked, and took it, and they were outside, dancing like goofs. They were laughing, but they soon vanished out of sight.

"Well that's awkward." Amanda said, watching them go away. She took one of the mints, and popped it in her mouth. She arranged them as much to her ability and removed the fringe from her eyes.

"Who knows what's going on there? They'll text us if anything is wrong, which reminds me…" Allison said, taking out her blackberry curve, and put it to the centre of the table. Cassandra followed suit, as did Amanda. I was glad their cases were different colours.

I grabbed the first phone I took, and took my own out. I scanned the barcode and repeated it three times, and also added Liam's pin in there considering he was a little preoccupied. I tossed each phone to Zayn, and when he was finished he passed them off to Niall. Harry took the phones last, and typed in his information.

"We're lucky we all got the same phones… Now we can keep in touch." Niall said, laughing as Harry struggled to type in his pin and was muttering under his breath.

"Yeah," I agreed, and spotted Liam and Katie walking in. I examined them before I had to press my hand against my mouth to keep from laughing. I was the only one to ever notice details like a swollen lip, or the way Liam's eyes are crazy. This meant something crazy went on.

"What happened? Where did you all go?" Amanda said, and Katie excused herself, and Amanda looked on worriedly. Cassandra got up and went after her. "Text me what happened, okay?" She said, stopping her. Cassandra winked and nodded, her phone in her hand.

"Uh, Liam. Care to explain?" Zayn asked, and he shrugged, laughing, which made Zayn extremely confused, and frustrated. "Okay then?" He said, and chuckled a bit when Liam didn't stop his laughing. "How much time has passed?" He asked and I looked at my phone.

"Shit. An hour, we have to go outside and wait for the limo, we'll finish our game later." I said, getting up, slamming a few bills, and the boys, except for Liam who was busy doing whatever, followed suit. "Allison, can you text Katie and Cassandra? We got to get going." I asked, pulling Amanda out of the booth. She nodded, and typed in a quick text to them.

We saw Katie and Cassandra emerge from the bathroom, and we said a quick thank you and went out the door. Zayn had to basically haul Liam out of the restaurant , considering he was so pissed he could hardly walk. I heard him cuss under his breath as Liam collapsed, eyes closed.

Niall leaned over, and put his ear to his chest and laughed. He shook his head, telling Zayn to help pick him up. Between the two, they had hoisted him up and were holding most his. Damn, now how are we supposed to the meeting now? I regret my decision. Let's just hope he's still up for tomorrow.

_**Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it much, much longer. But its hard writing in Louis' p.o.v it was originally supposed to be Katie's p.o.v but, I have it planned out and some things need to happen in his point of view. So expect those to be shorter. **_

_**AAANYWHO ..**_

_**Thank you to – Rainbownerd & AimeeStyles for favouriting me **_

_**ALSO - Rainbownerd- thank you so so much, it means a lot! And haha, I think its legal, not so sure **_

_**OKAY! So I leave you now, review and all that. THANK YOU!**_

_**Valeria**_

_**Xx **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school is a pain, and ive been trying to keep with my social life, too. Oh, and all of 1D's tweets since I live in Canada. Anyway! Hope you like this chapter, it will get better, I promise, I just need to get this started. I do need one more character, any takers? Give me your name and description ; aka eye colour, height, hair colour, personality, and which of the boys (cept for harry and Louis) you would like to date, or be friends with. **_

_**Anywho, as you all know, but apparently, Fanfiction doesn't. I DON'T OWN ONE DIRECTION. I do however, own my cup of lemonade I was sipping while writing this episode.**_

**Moments**

**Chapter 5**

**Katie's P.O.V**

I laughed nervously at my mistake. I glanced at Harry, and he was trying to stifle his laughter, but wasn't accomplishing it. I smiled at his attempt, and my attention was brought to Louis. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I dare you to…" He began, pausing to give other people a chance to pop in an answer.

"Dare her to dance with me!" Liam slurred, and I looked at him, trying to decipher what he said. With that drunken talk, and the accent, it was twice as difficult to understand. He got up and offered his hand to me. I blinked and took it, and we went outside.

He did a funny dance, and I laughed, dancing too. He looked at the window, and he grabbed my hand, and pulled me from the window. I gave him a confused look. He swiftly pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips. I was shocked, really. I mean, I knew why he was doing it, but a girl can't expect this. He pulled away, and walked away.

I stood there, watching him cautiously. What the hell? Did that really just happen, or is my mind playing a trick on me?

"Liam... What the hell was that?" I asked, and he smirked, shaking his head. He walked in to the Nando's and I stared after him, before I followed shortly after.

Louis spotted us, and pressed a hand to his mouth, and I wondered if it was so obvious. Amanda saw us as soon as we arrived at the table, and she looked worried.

"What happened? Where did you all go?" She asked, and I didn't feel like talking about it. I didn't know myself what happened. I excused myself, and soon enough, Cassie was after me. We reached the bathroom and I went to look at myself in the mirror.

"What happened? Where did you and Liam go?" She asked, and stuck her phone in her back pocket. I shrugged.

"I would tell you what happened if I knew." I said, and she took out her phone, and read a text and looked at me.

"We got to get going, limo is going to be here soon." She said, and I got excited at the fact that we'd be going home in a limo. I went outside the bathroom, and they had already payed and were waiting for us at the exit.

Zayn was helping Liam walk, considering he couldn't without tripping over something. The limo arrived, and Louis helped Mandy out of her wheelchair, and pushed it out of the way. I went in after her , because the boys insisted we all sit together.

"Hey boys." Simon said, only seeing four of them. "What's happened to Liam?" He asked, finally getting to see him and he looked beyond angry, even raising his voice a bit.

"He, uh, drank some beer, because he's of age." Niall explained, picking him up off the ground, and helping sit him down on the limo.

"How much?" He asked, and Zayn answered, while he got in, followed by Louis. Louis shut the door, and got comfortable as the limo started up, and he muttered the address of their hotel.

"5 pitchers." Zayn said, looking ashamed. His answer was hesitant, and he had a nervous aura around him. I felt pity towards him.

"Hmm.." Was the only response Simon gave, and then the limo went into complete silence. Someone's going to snap soon. I never expected it to be Amanda, though. She cleared her throat, and I turned to look at her.

"Simon, um." She started, and cleared her throat again. I was in shock, what is she going to say?.

**Amanda's P.O.V**

We sat in the back of the limo, awkwardly silent because of the tension around. Simon had noticed Liam's obvious drunken state, and had taken to silently looking out the window.

The boys were exchanging anxious glances. I gave in to the silence and decided to speak.

"Simon, um, don't blame Liam or any of the boys for the state he's in, it was completely my fault." I said. And it was true, it was my fault, I should've stopped him, but I didn't.

Simon looked at me with a curious gaze to which I returned confident look.  
>"And why is it your fault, you say?" He asked, and Niall, who sat across from me shot me a look, but I ignored it.<p>

"I dared him to, it was so stupid, and I didn't know better, I'm sorry." I said, vowing my head. Everyone was too shocked to speak.

"Very well." He said, looking out the window again. I bit my lip, and waited for him to speak again. "Boys, you are expected to a meeting with myself tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning, be there." He said simply, and Louis spoke.

"Thank you, we won't disappoint, I promise." He said, still shooting me a confused, yet thankful look.

Soon after, the limo dropped us off at a hotel we all happened to be staying at. We got off, and thanked Simon.

"Why did you do that?" Zayn asked, after a few seconds. I shrugged.

"Like I said, you boys are going to go far, this little act could've ruined it and I wasn't about to just let that happen." I said, blushing and looking down at my confession.

I went up to my floor, and was thankful I had my key card in my pocket that whole time. The boys and my friends were quiet while I opened the room.

Niall hugged me first, and pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you. I don't know how we're ever going to pay you back." He said in his accent. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it; just don't forget about me, alright?" I warned him. I knew I hardly knew them, but I also knew I wanted to know them better.

"It'd be kind of hard to forget the person who did this for us, seriously..." Zayn said, shaking his head. I smiled, then noticed the passed out Liam him and Louis had dragged up here.

"Um, put him on my bed, I don't mind." Katie said, also noticing it.

They did as told and Zayn hugged me. He pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks, babe, I promise you won't be forgotten." He said simply, and I smiled.

"Amanda, you are now my best friend. So, I ask you, do I have the honour to call you Mandy?" Louis asked with a smile. I laughed.

"Sure, call me whatever." I said, and he laughed, leaning on Harry.

"Mandarin it is, then" Harry said, with a smile. I gave him a confused look to which he winked at.

"Oh I like that name... Mandarin.. I'm going to call you that, too." Zayn added with a chuckle.

Niall laughed, and accidentally woke up a very hung over and confused Liam.

"Um… Mate; care to explain why I have a pounding headache, and why we're in a room with these girls?" Liam asked, waving at me. I waved back, holding back my laughter.

"Uh..."Niall responded. "You drank a little too much beer..." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" He said, rubbing his temple. Zayn took over.

"We dared you to drink 5 pitchers of beer, and you did, and these girls are the girls we crashed into" He explained.

"Oh right, I remember." He said, and smiled at us.

"OH, and did we forget to mention? Mandarin over here saved our arses tonight by taking the blame, so we have to find a way to make it up to her." Harry said, using my nickname and making him chuckle.

"I'm still quite confused." He said. "How did, Amanda save our arses?" He asked.

"Simon got pretty mad when he saw you passed out, and she took the blame for it." Niall explained and Liam raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What the hell? Why would you do that? You could've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble!" He said, going into full on 'dad' mode on me.

I sighed, looking at Zayn for him to explain.

"She said we're going to make it far..." He said, and Liam simply got up, and hugged me. He pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you, so much. You have no clue how thankful I am." He told me and I smiled.

"It was no problem." I told him, and he shook his head.

"Unbelievable." Louis finally said. "You just did all this for us, yet you don't even tease, or scold us for being so incredibly stupid." He shook his head and continued, with a dreamlike expression on his face. "Where have you been my whole life?" He said, making me laugh.

"Um, Canada." I laughed, and he hugged me, pulling me to his chest.

"Neither the boys, or me can ever make it up to you." He said, and glanced at my small suitcase that didn't hold enough clothes for three months. "Not even what I'm about to offer you will pay for it, but I'll give it a go, anyway." He said, walking over to my bag.

"Whoa, how long are you here?" Niall asked, noticing the same thing as I did.  
>"Three months," I responded, and Niall looked at me in shock.<p>

"That's hardly enough clothes for a week, let alone 3 whole months "He commented, and I shrugged.

"I got money, I can buy more." I responded, and the boys all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that, you'll have to be our date to the mall tomorrow." Harry said.

"No, I will not let you spend your money on me." I said, but Zayn chuckled.

"Who said we're giving you a choice? Actually, I don't think Cassandra will give you a choice, she looks like the shopping type." Harry said, smirking at her, making her glare at him.

"I'll go, but you're not buying me anything." I agreed, seeing my friend's begging look.

"No promises." Harry said, and helped Liam up. "We're taking you to the meeting, so be ready at 8:30am" He said, and then hugged me.

"Yeah, sorry to run, but we need our beauty sleep." Zayn said, also hugging me.

"Uh, they need their beauty sleep, I don't; I'm fabulous!" Louis said in a gay voice. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Well I need sleep, not beauty sleep." He said, and hugged me.

Liam came after, laughing at Louis. He smiled at me, and I hugged him.

"You amaze me. Have a good sleep, see you in the morning." He said, and went on to hug everyone else.

Niall was left. I smiled at him, feeling happy around him. He hugged me for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"I'll text you when to come, and I'm going to be thinking of a nickname for you," He said, laughing. "Have fun with the foot, see you in the morning!" He said, and said goodbye to everyone else.

I layed down on my bed, and waited to be interrogated. Instead, they all smiled at me and congratulated me for my courage. I yawned, waving it off, and cuddled in my bed. Tomorrow was sure going to be interesting.

_**Hope you liked this story! I know it wasn't much, but I'm going from the beginning, and I already have it planned out, its just the words that are taking forever to come out. I have some parts written on my phone, but they are really far from this chapter. I will publish as soon as I can, but, yeah.**_

_**Also, in Canada, it's not Zayn's birthday yet. SO HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, ZAYN! Even though he most likely woudnt see this. I'd get scared if he did. **_

_**Now im babbing. ANYWAYS, thank you for reading, story alerting + author alerting. Also the favouriting, (is that a word? Who cares, it is now.) also makes me happy. Please keep it up!**_

_**Xx**_

_**Valeria **_

_**P.S don't forget to inbox me if you would like to be in the story. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Um, sorry I've taken so long with the update, but I've been busy, and partly wanting to make this chapter a little longer. I sure hope you like this one. **_

_**Now, fanfiction, I don't own one direction, no matter how I much I want to…**_

_**ALSO, one of the boys still needs a girlfriend, so if you want me to add you here, just inbox me, and yeah. By the next time I post a chapter, which would be … the 27**__**th**__**..? kind of? Hopefully, but I will write it. So if you send your character, I might be able to introduce you in the next chapter. **_

_**ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for author, story alerts and favourites :D **_

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I yawned, searching for my phone, to press snooze, and find about 3 blackberry messages.

At first I sat there, recalling all of last day's occurrences, the crash, the restaurant, and me defending the boys. Oh, and my broken foot.

I checked the messages and they were all from Niall, telling me where to meet them and when.

- meet us at the breakfast buffet  
>-in the lobby<br>-at 8

I laughed, and checked the time, only to see it was 7:30. I groaned, and stepped out of bed, forgetting about my unstable foot, and falling on my butt.

"Ow..." I groaned, waking Allie up who laughed at me. I rolled my eyes. "Just help me up and wake the others, we gotta meet the boys in half an hour." I explained.

She yawned, and got to her feet, grabbed my crutches and helped me up.

"Go shower, ill wake them." She said, and I walked over to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, we were already and headed out the door. Cassie went down first, and got a wheelchair and I sat on it, and was pushed into the elevator.

Katie pushed the lobby and stared impatiently as it went down. I sighed, she never liked elevators. Finally, a noise sounded, indicating we were at the lobby.

Katie pushed me through the hallways while we looked for the breakfast buffet, we heard laughing and we followed it and got there.

The boys noticed us come in, and they stood up, hugging each of us with a smile.

"We thought we had scared you away." Zayn said, getting chairs so we could all sit at the same table.

Cassie rolled her eyes at his statement, and pushed me to the spot next to her.

"We've all got older brothers, you're going to try harder to scare us off..." She said, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'll keep that in mind. Any other siblings we should know of?" He asked. "I've got a sister named Gemma by the way." He added.

"I'll go last, my family is big." I laughed, and the girls laughed, understanding my life.

"Alright then, I've got three sisters." Zayn said, almost proudly.  
>"I've also got sisters, but just one." Louis followed, and Liam finished chewing.<p>

"One sister." He said, and looked at Niall.

"I've got a sister, she's a little hyper though, you could see she inherited that from me.." Niall laughed. He looked at us. "What about you all?"

"I've got an irritating older brother, and an older sister who is also irritating, but not as much." Allie responded, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Katie continued, while filling up her plate with pancakes, and I worried for her sanity.

"An older brother and older sister." Was all she said as she concentrated on pouring the maple syrup on her pancakes.

"I've got two older brothers, and an older sister. I'm the youngest but oldest in my family." Cassie explained and laughed. "Mature wise, of course." The table laughed.

It got to my turn and I got ready for my explanation. I hated it, but whatever.

"I've got a brother, a step sister, and a little half brother." I explained, and all the boys looked confused, I laughed. "Yeah, complicated I know." I said.

"Wait, so step as in..?" Louis asked, trying to figure out my family as best to his abilities.

"Um, divorced parents, step-mom's daughter." I explained. "Half brother is my dad and step-mom's child." I continued. "And of course, me and my older brother are my mom and dad's child, and I've also got a step dad." I said, grinning.

"Messed up life we've gotten here." Harry commented, shaking his head. I shrugged.

"I don't really think about it." I lied. I thought about how odd it was, all the time, and how messed up it was.

"You're a bad liar." Niall said, shaking his head, he got up, and checked his phone.

"We've better get going, Simon is picking all of us up soon." Liam said, also getting up. "For the record, I agree with Niall." He added.

"Yeah, she sucks at lying, most times, but you can't blame her," Allie defended, cleaning up the mess we had made.

"Lying isn't good, anyway... But it comes in handy at times like this..." Cassie said, and went to push my wheelchair, but I took a granola bar first and picked at it.

"Yeah, and I'm still hungry, that's so unfair." Katie said, and I laughed.

"We'll eat later..." I said, and was pushed into the elevator into a corner. "I feel loved." I muttered sarcastically.

"You should, corners are where most people get raped, so be glad I put you there." Cassie replied, shooting a wink.

"Yes, Cassie, everyone just dreams of getting raped..." I retorted , making everyone else laugh.

The ding sounded that meant we were in the parking lot, where the limo would be waiting.

Allie took over my wheelchair, and fixed so that it fit in the back of the limo, and I limped over and sat down near the door, followed by Niall, then Louis and then Katie.

Across from us, Liam, Allie, Cassie , Harry and Zayn all managed to fit and shut the door. Simon's voice spoke throught the speakers.

"Good morning boys, have a good sleep?" He asked, and there was a murmur of 'yes' and 'yeah' from the limo.

"Good, do you have any idea what the meeting is about?" He asked, and the boys all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really, erm, should we?" Zayn asked, and was visibly nervous.

Simon chuckled and shut off the mike from the front seat.

"The hell was that all about?" Niall muttered, and I wondered, too.

A few minutes passed of me being hypnotised by the beauty of London, and I felt the limo come to a stop, I waited for the wheelchair, and was placed on it. I admired the city as I was pushed.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Louis said, and I jumped a little, not realising he was walking beside me. "Sorry, did I startle you?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Um, just a bit, I didn't hear you." I admitted, smiling at him.

I was wheeled into a large, old looking building and into yet another elevator.

"I'm afraid the girls will have to wait outside the meeting room for a while, if that's okay with them." Simon said, and we all agreed. "We've set up a room for them, equipped with video games and such, so they don't get bored." He said, and led us into the room.

I looked around, awed and the first thing I said was truly, truly embarrassing.

"IM PLAYER 1! CALLED IT!" I said, raising my hand, and receiving some chuckles around the room, while I blushed.

"Damnit, I'm player 2, and we're a tag team!" Katie announced, and I grinned, high fiving her.

"No fair, you two always tag team." Cassie groaned, and I laughed.

"So we see you won't be bored, we won't be long, so you won't miss us too much." Harry said, and went out the door with a single wave.

"Hard to top an exit like that, but have fun!" Niall followed soon after.

"Uh, what he said." Louis, said, dramatically running out of the room.

"Goodbye." Zayn shrugged, chasing after Louis.

After they left we went into a fit of giggles.

"Those boys are quite interesting." Katie said and I laughed.

Liam's P.O.V

After saying bye to the girls, we were led into an empty room. I could sense the lads were as nervous as I was, maybe even more.

I glanced at Harry, and saw that he was even more nervous. Zayn's face was impassive, he was using his poker face, Niall had a nervous smile on his face, and Louis kept flipping his hair to cover his eyes. Yeah, we were all nervous.

We all sat down in the chairs provided for us, and I fiddled with my fingers. Was he here to tell us how disappointed he was?

"Boys." He said, and we all looked up. This was it. None of us knew what was going on, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything stupid. "As you know, you didn't win the competition." He continued.

I vowed my head, ready to get a lecture of how we weren't good enough, and how badly we upset him.

"But I have good faith in you." He said, and we all looked up. I was shocked, what did this mean? "I have decided to sign you boys onto my record label." He said, with a huge smile on his face.

I couldn't hear, I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe. I couldn't believe it, our career wasn't over, we had another chance.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry spoke, and I stared, silently asking the same question.

Simon slowly shook his head. All the boys were too shocked to speak, so I did.

"Thank you. We won't, we won't let you down, I swear." I said, getting up and hugging him. He chuckled, and patted my back.

"I highly doubt you would let me down, except.." He said, and I bit my lip. "Watch the drinking, I know that last time was a dare, but don't be so stupid next time." He said, and I made a mental note to thank Amanda again.

I nodded, and Harry got up, also hugging him. He was closely followed by Niall, then Zayn, and Louis was the last one to come out of his shock, and hug Simon, and grin from ear to ear.

"Alright, you boys need to get back, I'll call you to meet up soon and discuss everything." Simon said, and I nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said, and grinned at him.

We then left the room onto the other room where the girls where, and they were getting into a game. We all gave each other a signal, and watched as they yelled at each other. It was quite entertaining, watching them play super smash bros.

The game ended, and we all laughed as Katie and Amanda high fived each other and Alison and Cassandra glared at them.

"How long have you 5 been standing there? And what happened in that room?" Cassandra asked, and we all looked at each other, grinning.

"Not long, and we got signed." Zayn responded, letting a smile come onto his face. The girls all looked at us, shocked.

"Did you actually?" Katie asked, taking the brake off Amanda's wheelchair, and getting up and ready to push her.

"Yeah, Simon said he's got faith in us, and that I should be careful with my drinking." I said, and helped Amanda up, hugged her. "And we've got you to thank." I said, letting go of her.

Katie hugged me, and I grinned, hugging her back, feeling completely comfortable with her.

Katie let go of me with a blush and went to go congratulate the rest. I hugged Cassie, and then Allie. I then remembered where we were off to.

"Well, we got to get going if we want to make it to the mall." I said, putting my coat on.

"Right, we're buying you guys lunch, by the way." Alison said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Since you got signed and we have to celebrate." She responded, putting her hat on. I sighed, slipping on my gloves.

"Fine." I agreed, and walked out the door, followed by the rest. We walked into the cold, and I shivered.

"Where to?" Niall asked and I looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't come to London much..." I said and spotted a street that had many stores on it. "How about we go there?" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah, sure." Niall said, leading the way. I caught up with him easily and walked beside him. He seemed still shocked.

"You alright?" I asked, and he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm still kind of in shock, you know. I- I don't know how we got so far, and now we're getting signed and getting started with our career." He said, shaking his head. "And to think I would've been in uni right now, wishing to be doing this." He smiled, and I laughed.

"I get it; I'm still pretty shocked, too." I said, stopping at the light. "It's unbelievable." I said, and started walking again.

"Yeah, it's the beginning of something today." He agreed, and I looked behind us, grinning.

"I believe it's the beginning of two things, actually." I said, referring to the newly found friendship with both the boys and the girls.

He grinned, looking behind him as well. He pushed me, and I stumbled a bit, but kept walking.

"Yeah, let's hope they stick around for a while." He said, stopping to wait for them.

"Yeah." I agreed.

He was right; it was the beginning of something, something big that would make a tragic change in all of our lives.

And I was ready for it.

_**12 PAGES ON WORD. PHEW! **_

_**Okay, I need sleep , I woke up at 5, and to be honest, its not even that late. Also, the reason for my late posting is procrastination .. um yeah. Im supposed to be finishing off a geo cpt , and doing my science homework which I desperately need to catch up on. **_

_**ANYWAAYSS**_

_**Be sure to inbox me, or ill be forced to make a new character :S **_

_**And review, please! I wanna hear what you think and thank you for hitting the alert, and favourite button, and making my day, **_

_**Xx**_

_**Valeria**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! So so so so SO sorry for the wait, I've been busy, and then I've been writing bits and pieces into my phone, and yeah, but thank you to everyone for the reviews, and author alert, story alert + favouriting( not a word, but whatever) me. Um, the Kendall girl in the story is going to stay, she responded and her account is onedirectionxx so go read her story, too. **_

_**Umm, these are always kind of awkward.. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the wait, and the mix-up with point of views, it'll make sense soon, promise. And that one anon who so nicely told me my story wasn't good, why did you delete that comment? But yeah. Heh.**_

_**AAANYYWHOO (I think im the only one who says that.)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION, or the x-factor. This site doesn't seem to get that.**_

**Niall's P.O.V**

Watching the girls walk, linking arms and giggling as they stumbled around, I smiled.

"Hey, can we make a stop here? Its Mandy's favourite store." Allie asked, and I looked at Mandy- who's nickname I still had to come up with- and she wasn't saying anything, just looking in to the store.

"Yeah, let's go." Zayn said, walking up and pressing the wheelchair button.

We walked in to 'Garage' and heard pop music blaring from the speakers. I noticed Cassie and Katie had gone to look for clothes, and Allie and Mandy were patiently browsing.

I sat on the couch. I never really liked shopping, but it seemed to make the girls happy.

I spotted Zayn and Katie getting into a heated argument though. I crunched my eyebrows together, wondering what happened.

I walked over to them and they both turned to me, and Zayn walked away. I looked at Katie, puzzled and she glared at Zayn's back.

I noticed two people were missing. Liam and Louis. Liam seemed to be getting to know a girl, and Louis, where was he?

He appeared right beside me, carrying an abercrombie bag. I yelled in surprise.

"Sorry mate, thought you heard me." He apologised, grinning. I grinned back, and he patted my head.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, and he grinned, taking a striped shirt out.

"What do you think?" He asked, and held it up. I nodded in approval and he grinned, putting it back in the bag.

He looked around, and I wondered why. He seemed to see something and scoffed but smiled, shaking his head.

I looked to where his eyes where, and saw Harry flirting with a blonde and the blonde did not look pleased. I sighed.

"He's going to get hit." I said, getting ready to drag him away, but Louis grabbed my shoulder.

"Let him." He said, and turned his sights on to the girls, that seemed to be slightly fighting over something. I looked back at Louis who looked at me with a confused expression.

"Let's go see." I said, making my way over to them. "Um, what's going on?" I asked, and spotted Harry stuttering over his words, I laughed.

"Nothing much, Mandy's just being stubborn." Allie responded, with a shrug.

"How?" Louis asked, and I had the urge to go save Harry before he got hit badly.

"She doesn't want us to buy her this outfit, but we owe her so much stuff." Cassie complained, and took some accessories out. "There. Now it's only 40 pounds." She said, frustrated.

"No, cassie, still too much, get me an ice cream or some pocky, but not 40 pounds worth of it." She said, and I put my arm out.

"Here. Ill pay, so you can get her ice cream, and whatever else..." I said, not knowing what 'pocky' was.

"No! I just finished-" She said, but Louis cut her off.

"Ill pay half, Niall pays half, so you won't feel so bad, even though you shouldn't in the first place." He said, taking half the clothing, and going in line.

"And you call me stubborn..." She muttered and I laughed.

"That's because you are." I retorted and she rolled her eyes,  
>and looked at something far away.<p>

I looked at where she was gazing at, and a girl who was shorter than me, but not short. She had fair skin, and blonde , long hair. I gulped, seeing her beauty.

"NIALL!" I heard Louis yell in my ear. I flinched away from it, holding my ear and glaring at Louis.

"The hell was that for?" I asked him, but I couldn't keep glaring at him because he was impossible to stay mad at.

"You were somewhere else, so I thought I'd bring you back." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "What were you staring at, anyway, or who?" He asked, looking in the direction I had, but the girl I was staring at had vanished for her spot.

"Uh nobody-nothing." I covered up quickly, and looked away while he laughed at my mess up.

"Niall's got a mall crush!" He said in a sing-song voice, and I head locked him, putting my hand on his mouth.

"Not so loud." I whispered, and he laughed into my hand. I removed it, and took him out of the head lock.

"Why?" He asked, shrugging and moving up in line.

"Itd be a bit odd, I didn't even meet her, I was basically staring at her before I knew her name." I explained and he laughed, moving up again.

"Well, if you don't ask, you'll never know." He said, taking the clothes from my arm, and giving me a slight push towards her.

"Since when did you become such a love specialist." I asked him, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes, and kept his hand on my shoulder and pushed me.

"Since now. Now go." He said, and pushed me right into her. I felt my face heat up and I looked at my supra shoes.

"Um-uh I'm sorry." I stuttered, peeking at her face and was taken aback.

She had blue eyes, much like my own and Allie's. But hers seemed so .. Beautiful.

She giggled, and I gained a little more confidence, but my heart. was still pounding in my chest, and I hoped she couldn't hear it.

"Its okay," she said and a silence fell upon us. It seemed so long, in fact it was long enough for Louis to purchase the outfit and get back to us.

"Oh. I see you met a new friend, Niall. I'm Louis." He said innocently, sticking his hand out with a friendly grin. "Oh, you're that girl Harry was talking to earlier, you know, that person you slapped." He said, with a slight laugh.

I mentally face palmed, because most people couldn't keep up with Louis' random sayings. Surprisingly, the girl laughed, and seemed to perfectly understand him.

"I'm Kendall, and yeah I guess, and yeah he was trying to flirt with me, but I had never seen the guy before, so it was kind of creepy." She said with a sheepish smile. "Oh, and I like that name...Niall." She added. I felt my face heat up and I looked down yet again.

"Thanks." I said, and Louis patted my shoulder.

"Gotta go, mate, have fun with Kendall." He said, and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, hope to see you again." He added with a wave and we were alone yet again.

"Anyways..." She said with a giggle. I smiled, and tried to think about what to talk about.

"So, um want to stick around us? There's four more boys, and 4 girls," I offered and she grinned.

"If you want me to, I will." She said simply and I grinned.

"Then come on, I'll introduce you to the rest, and don't worry, they won't bite." I joked, leading her to the girls.

"Oy. This Kendall." I said, gesturing towards her. "Kendall, this is Allie,Cassie,Mandy and Katie." I introduced them each, and they all gave a little wave.

"Hi." She said, and Mandy grinned at her.

"Alright! Another girl! Now its even!" She said. "I'm Amanda, most people call me Mandy, unless you're Harry or Zayn." She said, sticking out her hand.

"I've met Harry. But not Zayn." She said, taking her hand.

"Lucky." Katie said, and smiled when Kendall gave her a confused look. "Kidding. They're really good guys." She said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she said politely and Katie simply laughed and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kaitlyn, call me Katie." She said, and they shook hands.

"And I'm Cassie, and this shy blonde is Allie, and you'll soon find out who Harry and Zayn are." She said, gesturing to both herself and Allie.

"Alright,I know Harry already,I think, so we're on a shopping trip?" Kendall asked, and as if on cue, Zayn arrived.

"Guys, we-" He said but stopped, seeing Kendall. "Uh hello, I'm Zayn." He said, seeming confused.

"Kendall. We just finished talking about you, that's kind of coincidental." She said, and laughed.

Zayn seemed to loosen up and laughed along with her. We were all here now, except for Liam.

"I hate to break up the happy moment with the new friends and everything, but something completely slipped our minds." Zayn said, and I frowned.

"What is it?" Louis asked, stepping out of the store, and we all followed suit.

"We have to go on tour, the x-factor tour, remember?" He asked, and I let myself show complete shock.

"Oh. Right." I said, disappointed. "When's that?" I continued flatly.

"Two weeks." Zayn responded, and I shrugged.

"That's enough time for me." Louis said, and went to go push Mandy.

"For?" Liam interjected, appearing out of nowhere, it seemed.

"Getting to know everyone, I don't even know you boys well, so I'm thinking we should stay at the hotel for those two weeks." He said, walking and pushing her while she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's not a bad idea at all, actually." Harry complimented and I agreed.

"So its a deal?" Liam asked, looking at us for confirmation. I shrugged, and they all agreed.

"I'm hungry." I said, and they all laughed at the random thought.

"Of course you are." Allie said, and I laughed. "Let's go eat at McDonald's over there." She continued, pointing at the one across the street.

"Alright. McDonald's it is." Zayn said, leading us to the crossing part.

"I say there's a girl table and a guy table, there's too many of us." Cassie said, pressing the cross button repeatedly.

"I say we rush to the seats and see who gets what table." Harry said, and I laughed.

"Don't think that would turn out well, Harry. Plus, its unfair." Liam said, gesturing towards Mandy.

"So in orderly fashion?" Cassie asked, starting to squint at the lights.

"Yep, and the last one to go in buys for all!" Louis said, and started to run, Mandy yelling in front of him.

I caught up quickly and the rest were running after the three of us. Me and Louis busted in through the doors laughing, but soon I soon got tackled down by Liam.

Our laughing ceased when the manager came up to us and cleared her throat. We immediately got up, and brushed ourselves off.

"Uh, sorry ma'am." Liam said politely, still laughing from the scene earlier. The woman said nothing, just pointed at the door. "Okay, we'll be leaving then." Liam said, his laugh becoming nervous.

We all walked out, and once we got outside , we burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that- that was just a fail!" Kendall said, wiping a tear from her eye, and clutching her sides.

"I guess," Allie said, and laughed some more."McDonald's is out of the question." She said, and we all started laughing again.

"Alright. So burger king?" Liam suggested and we all quickly agreed.

"No running this time." Cassie said, trying to catch her breath. We all laughed again.

This day, is just going to keep getting better. But in two weeks... That's too short of a time. I don't want to even think about it...

But I have to.

_**Here it is! Im not sure if it's very long, but I wrote it mostly on my phone, and random scraps of paper and that took me a while, anywho, ill try and update as soon as I finish this one chapter, and, I uh got homework, and sleep, and all else that is necessary. **_

_**ALSO ALSO ALSO: go follow : .com because its an awesome blog, kay? Kay. **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME COMMENTS.**_

_**X**_

_**Valeria 3 **_


End file.
